


PingXiaWaiZhuan 第四十三章、第四十四章

by tengdou



Series: 萍侠外传 [7]
Category: PingXiaWaiZhuan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tengdou/pseuds/tengdou





	PingXiaWaiZhuan 第四十三章、第四十四章

第四十三章

屋中闷热，徐折缨养病已经有些时日，心思乱得闭不了眼，翻来覆去几回只能下了床。今晚不神谷宴请武林，他因为受伤被勒令不许出行馆，但是即使不能同去，徐折缨也可以想象现场的景象。面对泰岳，面对那么多江湖门派，那个人的处境如何，根本不需要亲眼所见也能猜到。

徐折缨有些使不出力的懊恼，走出屋外，身不由己地，慢慢踱向林长萍的房间。其实他已经在躲避对方了，若不是明知他不在，徐折缨是不会主动来此的。不知为什么，现在一看到林长萍的眼睛就坚持不了多久，也无法忍受他坐在近处替自己调息，每次林长萍一来看他，徐折缨就会因为无法应对，索性翻过身装作未醒来，但是对方一走，他反而觉得心中更不痛快。

那催情毒莫不是当真这般厉害，徐折缨只能自暴自弃地想着，不知何时才会有恢复过来的那一天。

明灯透纱窗，本应该一片昏暗的屋子里，居然有人。少年人仿佛抓到什么，快步追上去推开房门，屋里人惊愕地回头看向他，手上的衣结打了一半，桌子上的脸盆还在氤氲着热气。

“英子？”林长萍才刚洗了把脸，衣服都未整好，没想到徐折缨会来，“出了何事？”

“我……你怎么在这儿？”

林长萍一头雾水：“这不是我的房间么。”

“……”徐折缨一时语塞，应该说他差点以为眼前人是个幻觉。头一回看到林长萍这种打扮，夏夜里只着一件轻薄外衫，解开着头发，身上一阵仿佛潮湿的气息，脚踝露出在裤腿外，还隐约扣着一条泛光的碎链子。少年人下意识地退了一退，总觉得那种熟悉的毒发感觉，又开始四处蹿涌起来。

林长萍看他神色不对，走到门口来：“是不是伤势有碍？”

近距离下靠近的体热，让徐折缨不可避免地迅速想起来那次意外，林长萍闷热的吐息，身体紧贴的急躁温度，闭上眼睛能被迫梦到好几次。那么久了，只有他一个人对此夜不能寐，烦恼不堪，而林长萍却好像失忆了般，所有的举动仍旧那么自然。少年人想起当时对方的吻，缠绵纯熟，轻而易举便挑起欲望，林长萍有过经验，甚至更多，所以他才不在意中毒之下的一个小意外。想到这里，徐折缨就觉得非常不公平，他也根本想象不出，林长萍这样被动的个性，会对什么样的人动情，有经验……

“前辈。”少年人盯着他，没有叫长老，而是用了当初陵都岸边，拔剑挑战时的敬称，“不要动。”

林长萍疑惑了短暂空白，光影一暗，嘴唇上就被覆上了另一个不同的热度。徐折缨抓着他的手，另一边手掌轻轻拉下他的后颈，因为身高的关系只能微微仰头。过了一会儿他退开去，林长萍还没有怎么样，他却已经满脸通红。

再纯净不过的亲吻。少年人望着林长萍，那眼神，就像小狗看着强大的猎犬一样。很快，徐折缨掉头就走，仿佛趁着热血做了件从未想去实践的事，醒悟后急着逃开似的。林长萍眼睁睁看着他消失在院外，要说不意外是不可能的，毕竟这次可是神志清醒，只不过他心里首先浮现的想法是，莫非司徒绛给的解药有诈，那人说不定在其中添加了什么惑乱人心的成分，致使徐折缨言行反常。

远处忽然一阵晃动的树叶声，林长萍感叹不好，连忙轻功翻到了屋顶上，瞬间截下了欲赶捷径去辣手夺命的某人。

司徒医仙若不吸取对方功力，光凭招式赢不了林长萍，几招拆下来果然落于下风，被林长萍卸下所有毒针，叮铃当啷掉了一地。

打不过还吵不过么。“这可是当着我面的第二回，要没当着我的面，指不定有几回了！”司徒医仙眼下泛青，气色极为不好，加上之前传功给林长萍，体虚还没调过来，被拦了几招又气又痛，偏生这时候还弱不得。

林长萍已经看出来他面有疲惫：“你怎么了，方才手劲也不足，是不是发生了什么事？”

连着十几日都在炼药，换谁能有好脸色啊，一脱身便来找人，没想到还看到这种场面。司徒医仙语气恶劣：“能发生何事，本医死了不是更好！没人想杀那小崽子，林大侠可不是安心了？”

能说这样的话可见不是很要紧，林长萍定了定心，问了另一件事：“你为什么会藏在树上？”

“我还不是为了……！”

为了偷看你换衣服。这种话说出来，司徒医仙就站不了多久的屋顶了，男人不能太老实，这点分寸他可比谁都晓得。

“为了来吸食几个华山弟子的功力，本医瞧着他们本事不错，补补底子还看得过去。”

自然，说完这种话的结局也不会如何好。林长萍严正勒令司徒医仙不许再动这些邪念，窃取他人功德乃不义之举。司徒绛懒懒听着，三言两语都从另一侧耳朵飘出去了，他的眼里只有对方正要就寝时的松散打扮，心里盘算着，林木头又比以前不一样了，那双眼睛既有神采，又有傲气，可让医仙稀罕得紧。

司徒绛眼冒精光，胡口答着：“说的是本医全听你的，瞧，这屋顶上晃晃悠悠，说话多不方便，长萍，不如咱们进屋细聊？”

林长萍咳了一声：“不必，我只此一件，并无他事。”

你无他事，我有！司徒绛哼了一哼，林木头可倒精明了，动辄防着他，想必是不愿让那几个华山弟子瞧见到某些光景，尤其是不想叫徐折缨那臭小子看见。司徒医仙往下面一望，嘴角便勾起，拉过林长萍点风下跃，一眨眼就落到了后院的拱桥上。

这处地方一般不作通行之用，只有需要打水时才会过桥去后院的井里取水，但是即使如此，并不是意味着就没有人来。林长萍觉得后背发麻，对方的表情显然把什么心思都写在脸上了，避之不及地转身要走。司徒绛早料到此举，攥紧了他的手，趁林长萍转身不防，半拖着将人顺势拉下水。

响亮的水声，月光洒在水面上，随着涟漪骤起就像瞬间碎开的一片繁星。林长萍挣扎着从水里站起来，就被司徒绛揽腰抱住，轻声问着：“不见面的时候，你有没有想过我？”

林长萍满是惊怒，却不敢大声呵斥，只能压低声道：“你知不知道在做什么，这种动静，教人听到了怎好！”

背后就是华山弟子居住的蓬莱馆，不远处还有泰岳的居所，指不定会碰上谁，林长萍怎会不乱。可是司徒绛笑了一笑，脸微微侧过就衔住了对方的嘴唇，在僵持的抵抗里还能寻隙咬开那人的牙关，一进去就肆无忌惮地攻城掠地。林长萍就算再怎么熟练岂会是司徒医仙的对手，很快就被吻得喘气连连，招架不住，夏夜里蝉鸣更加催生得空气闷热，不知是哪里的游鱼聚过来，好奇地啄了啄林长萍的腿，他不由得闷哼一声，挣开了司徒绛，有些难堪地避开了视线。

司徒绛毫不客气，意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角，得意道：“喏，它说它想我。”

林长萍耳朵都红了，找不出反驳地回了一句胡说什么，趟着池水就要往岸上走。司徒绛把人一拦，走两步拉到了石桥覆下的阴影里，外面的月色就这样被瞬间挡在了这一片小小的空间外。

“放心，本医怎会不知你担心什么，”司徒绛就像是在诱哄似的，“在这里，绝对不会被旁人看见。”

“你实在是……！好吧，去我房里……”

“不行！怎么能去你房里做那种事。”义正言辞地拒绝了，医仙如此识大体委实让人诧异，然而他很快就笑眯眯地接上一句，“本医早想在外头做一回了，上回瀑布那次可真是教人食髓知味，要不是天气太冷，当时就把你拖进水里了。啧，长萍，你不知道，外头有外头的好处，你上次特好看，这回在水里照照你就晓得了。”

林长萍实在忍无可忍，司徒绛的本性难道他还看得不够多么，怎么会愚蠢到还以为答应他去房里就能了事，此人之不可理喻岂能以常理度之！医仙一看林长萍愠怒，忙改口了一套说辞：“唉，我为了你折损多少功力，好不容易缓过来，便是巴巴地来见你。可林大侠呢，不就是水里来一回，不但不肯答应，还登时恼了！谁小器，谁该心凉，都没人评评理。”

信口雌黄黑白颠倒，可医仙就有本事说得楚楚可怜，合情合理，说话间司徒绛也没闲着，早就把手神不知鬼不觉地伸进水下，摸到了对方最容易投降的地方。林长萍第一反应就是要抓司徒绛的手腕，可是那人隔着衣料也无所偏差，很快就让林长萍不得不佝下身子，额头慌乱地倚靠住司徒绛的肩膀，鼻息慢慢粗重起来。

林长萍出来匆忙，总共也就穿了一套贴身衣物，司徒绛只把裤腰拉下来一点，手指若有若无地蹭进去，又滑出来隔着布料动作，将林长萍要到不到地吊着，更让那人浑身战栗，喘气声都大了。

“这里也想我……”司徒绛亲着他的耳朵，在林长萍的耳畔轻声低语，“主人不爱说实话，可偏偏它们都老实。长萍，可不要偷偷泄了，别以为在水里，我就不会发现……”

林长萍承受着快感的折磨，但心中知道司徒绛不会太刁难他，过不了多久就会让自己解脱。他靠着后面的石桥背，手臂抱着司徒绛的肩，闭紧了眼睛仰起头。然而，他以为的短暂片刻，却被突如其来的脚步声打断。

有一个人，正从远处向石桥走来。

林长萍慌乱地睁开眼，与司徒绛一对视，对方显然也察觉到了。可恨好色如司徒医仙，他在第一时间居然不是躲避，而是仿佛发现了更有趣的东西，恶劣地伸手探进后方，强行挤了根手指进去。

第四十四章

突如其来的侵入，痛感之下整个背脊一激灵，林长萍吓得脸色发白，身体条件反射地抗拒，把司徒医仙弄痛得在水里退了退，晃起了一阵小范围的水纹。明月照影，林长萍眼睁睁看着涟漪缓缓荡出到桥影外，来人的脚步已到近处，他连忙放松身体，逼不得已地主动配合，好让司徒绛的手指能够顺利进入。医仙不动声色地勾了勾唇角，得逞之后也妥协一步，手上的动作缓慢而克制，小心注意着水波的浮动。

早已是熟悉不过的身体，司徒绛轻而易举地就找到了地方，他在敏感处的边缘若即若离地挤压，挑弄的意味不言而喻。林长萍颈肤渐红，眼神已经接近恳求，医仙眯着眼睛，装作思考了一下，另一只手举到面前，竖起四根手指。

不可能答应，林长萍本能地摇了摇头，感觉到头顶的脚步刚刚踏上石桥，司徒绛的手指就技巧地一按压，难以抵抗的刺激一瞬间爬满躯体。被咬得泛白的嘴唇阻绝了喘息，林长萍大气不敢出，浑身不能紧绷，可也不能继续放任对方，一时间冷汗沁满额头，可谓心乱如麻。司徒医仙却爱死了这个苦恼的表情，那种强撑着，却又流露出请求的眼神，怎么欺负都不足够。他知道哪一步会是林长萍的界点，水下的手不停歇，上面的手还不安分，手掌轻轻在那人胸前抚过，中指与无名指仿佛无意般地挤了下左胸口的那一点，让它慢慢显出形状来，可怜地在指缝间摩擦而过。

“不……”那个人颤了颤，真的是不受控制地发出了音节。情欲可以在短时间内瓦解理智，出口后却又后悔不迭。司徒绛听到脚步声下了桥，来人似乎有些迟疑地回头看了一眼，过了一会儿，应该没有发现什么，又继续向前走，很快来到了井边停下，放下两个木桶。

方晏。林长萍得以喘息，终于看清了来人，虽然距离有些远，但是着装打扮不会有错，方晏今日也被湖水弄湿衣衫，想必正是回来打水洗漱。他心下更道不好，方晏的身份比华山弟子还要尴尬，若是被他瞧见这等不堪丑态，不仅林长萍自己不能自处，还要连累华山名声，简直是最糟糕的一种可能性。

司徒医仙感觉到边上人紧绷起来的焦躁感，转过头来，对着林长萍摆出一副文弱无害的良善脸孔。他眉眼含笑，用口型无声地趁火打劫道，你答不答应。

“……”

四根手指进入身体，被完全填满的感觉几乎是一种负担，凉意的河水随着手指的抽插慢慢滑入，林长萍从没有此时此刻忍得辛苦。上回，也只有那唯一一回让司徒绛这么为所欲为的，还是头一次他们在陵都客栈，那时的司徒绛只为了侵占抢夺，脑子里没有林长萍的感受，无论对方的表情多么痛苦，他都可以凭着自己的兴致做下去，不会有收手的时候。去了小竹林，医仙再也没有提出这样的玩法，然而今次这回，也不知他是如何想起来的。

司徒绛原先在匿仙楼，什么样的把戏都爱尝试，只是舍不得往林长萍身上用，如今大好机会，难得在外头，他又积了几两陈醋，便忍不住心头的施虐欲，变得蠢蠢欲动起来。操纵林长萍的性欲已经不足为奇，然而让那人痛着也能兴奋起来，却是件值得开拓的事情。他从水里抬起那人的一条腿，不轻的水声惊得对方连忙按住他，司徒绛趁机松开手，果然对方为了避免再次的水声，连忙下意识地快速抱住腿弯。如此看去，就像是主动打开双腿一样，林长萍退无可退，眼神勉强又闪烁，煎熬地盯向正放下第二只木桶的方晏。

水下的手还探在深处，动作之下空间又大了些，于是四指愈发往里深入。司徒医仙有心“嘉奖”，故意在敏感处来回模拟顶动，快感随着撑开的胀感，难堪地侵蚀着林长萍的羞耻心，可悲的是，下身平息不下的冲动，一直随着水流积聚不散。尤其是方晏有时转身，脸孔朝向桥岸，林长萍慌乱的同时，被司徒绛默契地一袭击，整个背脊仿佛瞬间麻痹一般，心脏快速地撞击着胸腔，如同猝不及防地被一阵浪潮淹没，完全抓不住空隙去呼吸。

“你喜欢被别人看，”司徒医仙拿眼睛看着他的表情，“真色……”

这样的评价让林长萍的整个耳朵都在发烫：“快收手吧司徒，真的会被发现……呃！”

左胸口被湿热的舌头舔弄着，即使隔着衣料，那灵活的触感还是轻易左右了林长萍的意识。很快白色的料子被弄得湿漉漉的，半透出里面乳头的颜色，和一个突起的羞耻弧度。井边，方晏提起两只水桶折返而来，司徒绛的手指开始加快地抽插，另一只手摸着林长萍抬起来的大腿根部，舌头舔吸的力道变得浓重起来。

“不，别这样……”在意识到他想做什么的时候，林长萍已经感觉到方晏的脚步踩在桥下面连着的浅草地上。手指在体内用力地一记按压，同时司徒绛用牙齿轻咬住肉粒，只稍稍一拉扯，就见林长萍咬紧下唇，抬起手臂忽然朝着岸上猛得一记气指。

正要往桥上去的方晏，忽然感觉脚下一个趔趄，手上的木桶不小心滑出手掌，滚落到草地上将水泼出去老远。响声中，林长萍终于抱住司徒绛，他挺起腰部，皱紧了眉头呻吟出声。被他抱得这么紧，一辈子里能遇上几回，司徒医仙情热触动，眼角里看见一段脖子就情不自禁地亲下去。吻落在皮肤上，难免发出暧昧声响，林长萍转过头来，垂下眼睑便封住了司徒绛的嘴唇。

犹如一根理智的丝线，在火焰里顷刻间断裂。

欲能在礼教面前不顾一切，那爱呢。

错乱的唇吻不断交换着，司徒绛压着他紧贴着桥背，双臂勾过林长萍的一条腿在腰后环抱成一圈。唇舌厮磨间，林长萍抓住司徒绛后背散下的长发，那些发丝缠住他的手指，垂下几颗红缟珠子，从他的手背上轻轻滚过。他们相拥着躲在桥影遮蔽下，就像怀揣各自最隐晦的秘密，清湛的明月，宁静地散发着它的辉映，皎皎，而默然不语。

方晏重新打完水，思索片刻，将木桶放下，自己慢慢走到了石桥边。他看着河水缓慢地流动着，穿过拱桥，又从阴影中出来。他微微蹙眉，调整视野后退了几步，往石桥下仔细看去。

什么都没有。

就连水面的波纹，都只是随着前来的流水，而无一例外地向远处流动。

他等待了片刻，水面没有任何变化，方晏转回到井边，拎起木桶，过桥朝泰岳派的居所走去。

夜灯渐减，各处行馆的亮光终于逐一熄灭。有几个门派的喝多了，闹腾了一阵，被关进房里不一会儿就发出鼾声。蓬莱馆位处上等居所，这样的嘈杂自然传不过来，华山派的弟子都已入睡，整个院落只剩下蝉鸣还在孜孜不倦地迎合着夏夜。

房内没有点灯，司徒绛浑身的水渍都和汗液混在一起，他亲着林长萍，下身进出得毫无阻碍，可以变出各种匪夷所思的姿势：“方才忍得辛苦，你听听这声音。”

肉体拍打撞击的声音，和浓稠的水声暧昧地结合，林长萍被医仙的手指折磨得狠了，淌了许多液体流到前面，惹得司徒绛一边玩弄，一边还伸出手心给他看：“啧啧，刚才在桥那边，是不是差点忍不住了？”

“今日之举……再不可了……！”林长萍满头大汗，身下的床单早就潮成一片，他被司徒绛用湿衣服绑住一只手的手臂，另一头栓在床柱上，“还有……快把我解下来。”

“怕什么，不是没被人发现么。纯钧长老总是如此嘴硬，在本医这里，还是诚实些好，我只会让你更舒服……”司徒绛言毕拉过他的腰杆，林长萍被他拖着在床上拉了一段距离，手臂因为床头的束缚，被迫伸展成笔直的线条。司徒绛看着林长萍的反应，有趣地笑起来，架起他一条腿，再一次插了进去。

“比起手指，”他连续挺进了数下，每一下都顶在要害，接着又忽然放缓速度，“还是这个好吧。”

欲擒故纵，司徒医仙永远玩得最好。这样的姿势羞耻得林长萍都不敢睁开眼睛，也许早就对彼此的身体万分熟悉，闭上眼也能分辨出来，但他还是觉得如此暴露在那人的眼下，任凭他居高临下地操纵欲望，是再难堪不过的事情。

“司徒，把我手解开……声音太大了，万一……！”

“听到这样的声音，谁敢进来？”司徒绛喘息着，“再说，那也没什么不好，叫那些华山弟子瞧瞧，他们的纯钧长老衣衫不整，满脸情潮……还有那徐折缨，他要来了，本医就把他绑在那张椅子上，叫他眼睁睁地好好看上一遭。”

司徒医仙淫言秽语，自己都做得浑身发热，低头看林长萍果然比刚才情绪强烈，不由又发醋道：“喂！不许乱想别的男人！”

林长萍话都说不出，浑浑噩噩地被司徒绛翻来覆去地欺压。他有时意识涣散了几次，似乎是泄了，可是慢慢回过神来，才发觉没有，只有灭顶的情欲还在继续，烧得他如害了热病一般神志不清。

“长萍，你今天好厉害，是不是舒服得浑身都泛红了，真想点开灯看一眼……”

听到司徒绛想点灯，急得林长萍睁开眼睛，一瞬间便与对方的目光在黑暗中交织在一起。没有任何停顿，紧接着一连串放肆的顶动，如疾风骤雨般将他折磨得急喘不止，这样的侵袭里，下身竟然断断续续地泄了出来，全都流在大腿上。司徒医仙感觉到里面熟悉的紧张感，暂时退了出来，他俯下身，居然厚颜无耻地全都舔进嘴里。

抬起头，妖冶红痣与勾起的嘴角，一个摄人心魄的笑容。

“礼尚往来，纯钧长老也帮我一次，好不好？”


End file.
